


A bet

by headsinful



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Biting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism, shadow alastor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23804365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headsinful/pseuds/headsinful
Summary: Husk makes a bet with Alastor
Relationships: Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 145





	A bet

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first upload onto AO3 and any constructive criticism, praise, suggestions for other fics, or suggestions for tags for this work are very welcome! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy the smut.

Primal slapping fills the room, punctuated with little gasps and moans. Alastor looks down from his chair in disgusted fascination at his partner on all fours in front of him. His shadow, grinning and growling, pulling back Husk’s wings for leverage, rails into him from behind. Alastor’s feet hold down Husk’s hands, crushing tender fingers under his hooves. 

“Look at the state you’re in,” the demon purrs. He pulls open Husk’s mouth, grabs his jaw, and turns his face to meet his. “Unable to speak, unable to move,” he strokes the inside of Husk’s mouth, “unable to resist this carnal perversion. Maybe I should sell you to Valentino.” He pulls his hand out of Husk’s mouth and wipes the spit onto the cat’s face. “Or perhaps not. Perhaps I could use you myself,” the radio demon muses as he picks up his mic. “Perhaps I could broadcast your shameful behavior to everyone in the Hotel.” Without warning, he shoves the head of his mic deep into Husk’s mouth. “Maybe it will encourage others to sin a bit. Listening to you choke as others take whatever they want from you.”

Husk gives a throaty moan and his eyes roll back into his head. “Or…” with a crackle of static, the demon crosses his legs, releasing Husk’s hands. “Perhaps I’ll keep you all to myself…” His shadow lets go of the wings and reaches forward. “Who knows?” The shadow grabs Husk’s arms and yanks them back, pulling him off of the mic and into the shadow’s chest. Husk shouts in surprise before groaning in delight. “Maybe the pleasure makes the meat taste even better~!” Alastor hisses in delight as his shadow bites down into Husk’s shoulder. 

Husk screams in pained pleasure as he climaxes. He didn’t think Al could actually do it, but damn if that talkshow demon didn’t make him cum without any stimulation to his dick. The shadow dissipated, dropping him to the floor hard. As he lay there, panting, bleeding, trembling, Al stood up. Using his mic, he scooped up some of Husk’s blood. Husk watched with a glazed look as Al licked his mic clean. 

“Mmm…” he hummed in pleasure and directed a deranged toothy grin at Husk, “No, I think I’ll keep you for a long time darling. Not many can give dinner and a show”


End file.
